Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications and more specifically to techniques for storing real-time voice messages in a caller's voicemail.
When a caller calls a callee and the callee does not answer the call, a voicemail system may answer the call. The voicemail system allows the caller to leave a voicemail message for the callee. When the caller is finished leaving the voicemail message, the connection to the callee's voicemail system is ended. After ending the connection, the caller cannot access the voicemail message again after leaving it. Rather, the voicemail message is stored in the callee's inbox and accessible to the callee.
Also, a caller may record a voicemail and send it to a callee in an offline fashion. This message is stored in the caller's outbox and sent at a later time. The message is recorded offline in that the caller is not connected to the callee's voicemail system in real-time while it is being recorded. However, most communications occur with a caller calling a callee and being connected to the callee's voicemail system in real-time. Thus, as described above, the voicemail message is saved in the callee's voicemail system and is not accessible to the caller after the connection is ended.